Confessions
by kestrel135
Summary: Fiyero's falling for a certain green girl, so he decides to break up with Galinda. Problem is, he doesn't know if Elphaba returns his feelings or not. Oneshot, musicalverse, Fiyeraba.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any rights to Wicked (unfortunately). **

**A/N: This is my first Wicked one-shot, so please no flames! I wrote this two nights ago in like, 45 minutes. Hope you guys like it and please review! :D**

**Confessions**

Galinda sipped her tea, looking at Fiyero over the rim of the cup. He was doing it again. Being distant and moodified, and he was thinking. A lot.

This was not how brunch was meant to be. They were out at The Wilted Rose, because Fiyero had promised Galinda that he would buy her brunch, being such a nice boyfriend, she had thought initially. But now it was just plain awkward. Whenever she attempted to have small talk, he would just smile at her and go back to staring out the window.

Galinda placed her hand over Fiyero's, smiling sweetly at him. Fiyero jumped at the sudden contact and smiled absentmindedly back, then resumed gazing out the window. Galinda sighed and turned to see what fascinated him.

Elphaba was sitting outside against a tree, reading what looked like a thick book. No doubt it would be about politics, history or Animals. Her raven hair was free from her constant braiding, and would fly around every now and then from the wind.

Fiyero loved watching her, slowly taking in her little adorable habits; the way she chewed the ends of her hair or twirled it around her fingers; how she smirked at someone, roll her eyes in exasperation or amusement; her sarcasm and how she had no trouble telling anyone her opinions on a subject she was passionate about. He loved her features; her angular jaw and sharp nose. Most of all, he loved her ebony locks of hair, her brown eyes and her emerald green skin.

Fiyero knew he was falling for her, hard and fast. He didn't know if she returned the sentiments, but Oz, he just knew that he loved her, maybe even from the moment she had scolded him for nearly running her over with his carriage. Fiyero smiled fondly at the memory.

_Maybe the driver saw green, and thought it meant go._

Galinda watched her boyfriend sadly. She'd known for a while; he was in love with Elphaba. Galinda didn't want to lose Fiyero, but at the same time, she wanted the best for both of them. They deserved each other.

She started, "Fiyero, we need to talk." Fiyero didn't look at her.

"About what, Glin?"

The blonde hesitated. "About…us." Fiyero's head snapped towards her, his blue eyes questioning.

"Why, Glin? Everything's alright, isn't it?" His eyes searched hers, and they were so caring, full of concern. A part of Galinda didn't want to tell him anything, and just say, 'everything's fine,' but the dominant part of her said to say the truth.

Galinda smiled painfully. "I don't think this relationship is going anywhere, Fiyero. I think we should…break up." Fiyero furrowed his brow, but internally he was dancing for joy, even if a part of him felt sad for breaking up with the blonde.

"Are you sure?" Galinda was almost crying now, and nodded furiously. She took his hands in hers.

"I know, Fiyero. You really like her, don't you? Elphaba?" Fiyero nearly denied it, but thought he might as well get it out there in the open.

"Yeah, I do." He looked at Galinda, whose eyes had gone red, even though the tears weren't coming. "I'm sorry, Glin. I really am, but I love you in a more sisterly way." Galinda nodded and smiled tearfully at him.

"I know. We can still be friends, right?" Fiyero nodded and moved around the table to comfort her.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way. You can't choose who you fall for." Tears leaked out of Galinda's eyes, and she took a shuddering breath.

"You two deserve each other. I just know that you'll make such a good couple. Probably better than we were." She cast her eyes down. Fiyero lifted her chin.

"Hey, I'd say we were a pretty good couple, wouldn't you?" They both smiled at each other. Galinda then nearly shoved him out of his seat and shooed him away.

"Well, what are you waiting for, go get her!"

Fiyero stood up hastily and said sincerely, "Thank you, Glin. You're the best." He pecked her on the cheek and left hurriedly, searching for Elphaba. She had disappeared.

Galinda walked out of Wilted Rose and headed to her dorm. She unlocked her and Elphaba's room, and flung herself onto her pink fluffy quilts. Elphaba came out of the bathroom, alarmed.

"Glin, what's wrong? If Fiyero did something, I swear to Oz-"

Galinda interrupted, "We broke up, Elphie." Elphaba rubbed circles in her best friend's back, soothing her.

"Why in Oz? You guys are perfect for each other!" Galinda shook her head.

"He loves someone else, Elphie. Besides, it wasn't really working out that well." Elphaba's eyebrow rose.

"Who?" Galinda smiled through her tears.

"You." Elphaba's heart nearly jumped out of her mouth. She stared at Galinda, shocked and confused.

She whispered almost inaudibly, "What?"

Galinda hugged her best friend. "He loves you, Elphie. He has for Oz knows how long, I think." Elphaba shook her head.

"But, I'm green! How could he love me? I'm the Artichoke!"

"Why don't you ask him? He's looking for you all over campus."

Elphaba shook her head, murmuring, "It's not right, there must be some kind of mistake, Glin." Galinda rolled her eyes and pushed her roommate of the bed, and Elphaba fell to the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"Just go talk to him, Elphie. I know you like him, and you guys would be a perfect couple together!" She clapped her hands excitedly, already back to her usual perky self.

Elphaba asked uncertainly, "Is it alright with you, Glin?" The blonde nodded, and promptly kicked the green girl out of the room.

"Now, shoo!" Elphaba chuckled, but her insides were squirming with anxiety. How could it be true? The Artichoke and Prince were not made for each other. What Fiyero saw in her, she would never know. He was perfect, she was green. She was sure she wasn't that girl, but apparently, Fiyero had feelings for her, just as she had feelings for him. She could only wish and hope desperately that it was true.

"Fae?" Elphaba looked up and saw Fiyero jogging towards her. Even though she guts were churning with nervousness, her sarcastic nature kicked in.

"Who else in Oz is green, Fiyero? The Wizard?" Fiyero chuckled, then turned sombre in a matter of seconds. He took her hands in his.

"Fae, we need to talk." Elphaba sighed.

"Galinda already told me, Fiyero." The Winkie prince looked at her expectantly. She continued, "I don't know how in Oz you could like me, since I'm green and everything." Fiyero lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes.

"How many times must I tell you? You're beautiful, just the way you are. Green skin and all."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I think you're biased, Yero. The rest of Oz hates me." Fiyero snorted softly and stroked her cheek, making her shiver involuntarily.

"Then they don't know what they're missing out on." Elphaba blushed slightly and looked down.

"Look, Fae, I've loved you ever since...well, maybe since we met." Elphaba smirked at him.

"So, you nearly ran over me and then fall in love with me? How romantic, Fiyero. Exactly how does that work?" She rolled her eyes and he grinned, turning serious once again.

He said urgently, "I just need to know how you feel, Fae. Please, just tell me. Don't make it difficult. I understand if you don't…you know." Elphaba gazed into his eyes, so full of love and understanding, and she knew her answer straight away. Taking a shaky breath, she leaned forward and kissed him softly. The moment their lips touched, Fiyero returned the kiss fiercely, and all else in the world was forgotten, just Elphaba and Fiyero locked in their moment of sweet passion.

Elphaba drew back and murmured, "Is that enough answer for you?" Before she could do anything else, Fiyero had captured her lips again, not caring who saw them, or what the consequences would be. He placed his hands around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, the kiss deepening. They finally broke apart, gasping for air.

Fiyero murmured, "I love you, Fae, and I always will, I promise."

"I love you too, Yero." And Elphaba kissed him again.


End file.
